


While We Were Camping

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-05
Updated: 1999-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: This follows Likely Story.





	While We Were Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

While We Were Camping

##  **While We Were Camping**

There's an uncomfortable little silence and suddenly, I know I've done  
it again. Fraser stares into the fire, and I stare into the fire and  
we don't say shit. I don't know why I get this urge to tell Fraser what  
a loser I am with women. Hell, he's got eyes, hasn't he? Doesn't need  
me to tell him what's right in front of them.  
  
Fraser starts again with this ghost story he's been telling me off and  
on for the last few nights. "Then Loouuouu Scagnetti..."  
  
And I know he's trying to make me feel better the only way he can. He  
ain't good with words at times like this. So next time he gets to the  
Loouuouu Scagnetti bit, I join in quietly, and weird as it sounds, it  
 _does_ make me feel better. Crazy. I guess it's just knowing that  
he's there for me. Being my friend.  
  
I dunno why I'm so down over Luanne. I've only known her a few days  
and, sure she's pretty and nice and all that, but I don't believe in  
love at first sight. Even with Stella, it wasn't like that. Hell, even  
with Frase... but I stop the thought right there. No use going down  
 _that_ road.  
  
But Fraser's finished the story and it sinks into my head what he's been  
saying. That is one seriously sicko Mountie. He offers me spaghetti  
cooked on some kind of wire thing over the campfire. Sicko. While Fraser's  
eating the stuff, without even any spaghetti sauce, I decide maybe I  
 _should_ go down that road.  
  
Like I said, it wasn't love at first sight, not even second or third  
sight. I mean, sure he's drop dead good looking and even a guy can't  
help noticing that straight off, but love? Nah. Not until I'd know  
him� oh, at least a coupla weeks�  
  
I didn't want to fall for another guy. Not that I'm prejudiced or anything.  
Not that I've never thought about trying something like that either,  
it's just� well my life was complicated enough around then, without  
I had to make it worse by falling for a guy. It wasn't like we could  
just call it quits either, if he hadn't liked the idea. He was Vecchio's  
best friend and if we'd suddenly fallen out, well I wouldn't exactly  
have been doing my job right, would I?  
  
So I kept my yap shut and after a while, when Stella started dating that  
bozo Orsini, I kinda forgot about it for a while. Most of the time I  
managed to forget about it. Just, sometimes, I'd remember. Like now.  
And I'd wish� I dunno, maybe for a miracle. 'Cause that's what  
it would take for something that good to happen to me. And even if it  
did I'd probably blow it. Like I had with Luanne� and, Hell, I'm  
already forgetting things about her. Like exactly how she looks. How  
her voice sounds.  
  
Funny how I can close my eyes and still see every little detail of Fraser's  
face, right down to the tiny scars on his jaw. Not funny. Not funny  
at all, come to think of it. Damn it all.  
  
"Hey, Frase, I'm tired. How about we hit the old sack, huh?"  
I reach for the blanket I brought with me, thanking my stars that it's  
not too cold yet at night.  
  
Fraser tosses away the spaghetti and I'm guessing even he didn't like  
it that much. "Good night, Ray." He pulls his blanket over  
himself and lies with his hands folded neatly on his chest. Does he  
always sleep like that?  
  
I pull my blanket up over my head and try to sleep.  
  
Something wakes me. Not all at once. I kinda drift to the surface and  
when my eyes open all I can see is Fraser, still lying with his hands  
folded on his chest. This guy even sleeps neat. What chance did I ever  
have with him?  
  
I guess it was a noise that woke me. There's some scuffling sounds in  
the bushes that might be small animals, but more likely it's crack dealers  
or muggers. For once I don't care. They can do what they like as long  
as it don't involve me. I yawn and roll over, then roll over again,  
but I can't go back to sleep. I'm not real cold, just enough to keep  
me on the surface, now I'm awake. It doesn't help that Fraser's only  
a foot away from me, laid out like one of Welsh's deli platters and just  
about as edible. I groan out a curse, real quiet like, but Fraser's  
head turns. His eyes are open.  
  
"You cold too, Frase?"  
  
He smiles. "No. I was just thinking." Then his forehead  
creases a little. "You're cold, Ray?"  
  
He sounds surprized. I guess to him it's like a balmy evening in Florida,  
but there's this icy little breeze sneaking in under my blanket and suddenly  
it's not nearly big enough to tuck around me so's I can keep warm.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Shylock."  
  
"Sherlock, Ray."  
  
"Huh?" Well I'm not at my best in the middle of the night  
in a park with my toes, not to mention other vital parts starting to  
feel like they're slowly being frozen.  
  
"I'm assuming you were referring to Sherlock Holmes, Ray. A fictional  
detective. Whereas Shylock was� well it doesn't matter."   
He finishes hurriedly as I stare at him.  
  
I'm not interested in arguing, or finding out who that Shylock guy was.  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"So you _are_ cold?" He leans up on his elbow to look  
at me.  
  
I shrug. "Nah. 'm okay. Forget it." I pull the blanket over  
my head again. A couple minutes later I stick my head out and he's still  
there, staring at me with this troubled little frown on his face. "Alright  
already. I'm cold. Ya happy?"  
  
"Well, hardly, Ray." He pouts. God I hate it when he does  
that. Makes me want to bite on that lower lip like it was some kind  
of sweet, juicy fruit or something. "We should share body heat  
in that case. The temperature is likely to drop several degrees more  
during the night."  
  
Share body heat. Oh great. What I'd _like_ is to share body heat  
in all kinds of ways that probably aren't covered in the Mountie manual.  
"Uh� is that anything like buddy breathing?" I still  
wake up from dreams about that in a sweat, sometimes.  
  
He looks at me strangely and his tongue slides uneasily across his lip.  
"Well, I suppose, in a sense� I suppose you could say that,  
Ray."  
  
Just them the breeze picks up a bit and sends a shiver down my back.  
At least I think it was the wind. Anyhow, it settles the question whether  
I like it or not. Fraser scoots over to me and throws his blanket over  
the top of mine then sorta shimmies in underneath them with me.  
  
We're close. Real close. I can feel his breath warm on my cheek and  
it scares the Hell out of me. Feels too damn good. But there ain't  
enough blanket for us to lie this way, so after a while I turn over and  
we lie kinda spooned together, only not quite touching. I'm still shivering  
and now I'm sure it's not the cold.  
  
There's another gust of warm air, down the back of my neck this time,  
and then Fraser says goodnight quietly, and I say goodnight and that's  
it. Eventually, I start to drift off.  
  
Next time it's definitely not a noise that wakes me. Or the cold. I've  
got this nice big warm body lying real close against my back and there  
isn't a sound. While we were sleeping Fraser, or maybe me, has moved  
closer and now we're definitely touching. Fraser's arm is draped over  
my chest, kinda heavy and limp, and something's pressing against my ass.  
It takes a while to figure out what it is, which sounds silly, but I've  
never been on the receiving end of a boner before and it feels weird.  
  
I press back a bit. God, it feels _big_. My own dick's reacting  
pretty enthusiastically and I lay my hand over it, trying to guess whether  
Fraser's built like a horse or I'm just imagining things. I lie there  
and think about taking Fraser's hand and putting it where my hand is  
but in the end I decide I better not do that. He might wake. I oughta  
think of a nobler reason, like it would be wrong, or something, but mostly  
I'm just scared he'll wake.  
  
But I just can't resist moving a bit. Just a bit� rubbing against  
Fraser's hardon. If he wakes I can always pretend I'm doin' it in my  
sleep. He doesn't wake, but his breathing starts to speed up a bit and  
his arm tightens just a fraction and he kisses the back of my neck.   
And I realize, dammit, that he's already awake. Just as well I didn't  
move his hand, I guess, though that's not the first thing I think.  
  
I pull away fast and turn over to face him. "Goddammit, Fraser,  
why didn't you tell me you were awake?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to spare you embarrassment, Ray." He smiles  
weakly and rubs his left eyebrow, so I know he's kinda upset, but so  
am I. I also suspect he's lying, and that's a scary thought. I always  
thought Mounties couldn't lie.  
  
"If you were awake why didn't you just�" I stare at him.  
There's only one reason I can think of why he wouldn't have just moved  
away from me. The same reason I didn't move away from him. Except it  
can't be true. Nothing _that_ good ever happens to me.  
  
Fraser just looks at me and waits. My heart's beating like crazy as  
I reach out and touch his cheek. It's so smooth, like a woman's, even  
though it's the middle of the night and I know he didn't shave tonight.  
He licks his lips, and that's the last straw. I kiss him.  
  
It's not much of a kiss, but it's enough to tell me that we both want  
this. So I kiss him again. He's good at it, which surprizes me a bit,  
but I don't mind at all. His lips part when I touch them with my tongue  
and I start to explore his mouth. God he tastes good.  
  
Every once in a while my tongue catches on one of those crooked eye teeth.  
It's kind of exciting. Everything else about him is so damn perfect  
that this one little fault only makes it even better. He's being kinda  
passive, but I'm not in any doubt about what he wants. I slide my fingers  
into his hair and it feels great. Soft and thick and silky as it looks.  
His hand comes up to cup the back of my head and I french him deep.  
  
"Ray�" It's just a whisper, so soft and sexy that I shiver  
helplessly.  
  
We're so close together now that our legs are tangled and I'm moving  
against him slowly. Didn't even know I was doing it at first, but now  
I can't think about anything else. I roll him onto his back and start  
humping him deliberately. He stares up at me, his face white as a ghost  
in the moonlight, eyes wide. I want him so bad I start pulling at his  
clothes, wanting to feel his skin. Wanting to feel his hands on my skin.  
  
I manage to get his shirt free, and then his undershirt and slide my  
hands up over his chest. Oh God�  
  
"�Ray� _Ray_!"  
  
"What?" I keep right on with what I'm doing.  
  
Fraser grabs my wrist and won't let go. "Ray we can't�"  
he breaks off with a gasp as I tweak a nipple. "Not here."  
  
"Why not here, Fraser? Who's gonna see us at this time of night?"  
I grin at him and rub against his groin. "It's another fine American  
tradition. Relax."  
  
"Do the words 'Public Indecency' mean anything to you, Ray?"  
He's breathless. I think it's working.  
  
"So who's gonna arrest us?" He doesn't answer and after a  
moment I get it. I don't believe it� not even Fraser� "You're  
kidding me!"  
  
"I'd feel obliged to, Ray." He means it. Sonuvabitch!  
  
Even so, I'm tempted. "Before or after?"  
  
"Well�" his voice is husky and he has to clear his throat.  
"I suppose� it would have to be as soon as something, ahhh�  
something indecent was done, Ray."  
  
"Which would be sometime around now, I guess."  
  
"Unless I'm very much mistaken, yes."  
  
I groan and drop my head against his chest. His heart's beating almost  
as fast as mine.  
  
"Ray." His fingers stroke the back of my neck and I shiver  
again. "We could always go somewhere more private."  
  
I'm getting lightheaded. "Your place or mine? That what you mean?"  
  
"Essentially." He's laughing at me. "Although the choice  
is rather moot, I'm afraid. Inspector Thatcher is not very accustomed  
to knocking before entering my office."  
  
"I guess that means my place." I lift my head and look at  
him. Men aren't supposed to be that beautiful. I shove myself away  
from him. "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
We pack up in silence, and thank God, it doesn't take long. We drive  
back to my apartment in silence. Go up in the elevator. Silence. Open  
my door and lock it behind us. Then I'm all over him like white on rye.  
  
By the time I fall back onto my bed with Fraser on top of me we're both  
naked. Don't ask me how, 'cause I don't remember. He feels _so_  
damn good, smooth like me, but he's all big solid muscle and big solid  
dick. His tongue's halfway down my throat in an instant. We wrestle  
for a while, working off all that energy that built up between us during  
the drive.  
  
It's easy for Fraser to hold me down. I'm strong, but so is he, and  
he's twice my size. He kisses my throat, bites it a bit, then my shoulder,  
my pecs, my nipples. I'm moaning and beyond caring anyway. He can do  
anything he likes just so long as he never stops. He slides down my  
body, taking his time. Touching me, kissing me, like he's trying to  
memorize every inch of it.  
  
He reaches my dick and I wonder what he's going to do. He touches it,  
lightly, and I clench my teeth. One touch and I want to come all over  
him. He stares at it for a while then licks across the tip. I shudder  
and groan. He takes it into his mouth and I'm too scared to move. Then  
he starts to suck and I realize that he's done this before. He knows  
what he's doing. I don't care. I grab his face and fuck his mouth like  
there's no tomorrow.  
  
I'm yelling now, and groaning and cursing. All Fraser does is to put  
one hand on my hip and the other round the base of my cock so I can't  
choke him and keep on sucking. Industrial strength. Well, he said he  
has excess lung capacity and it's true. I ride him like he's a roller  
coaster, up and down until there's only up, and up and up to the top.  
Then there's nowhere to go but down, but by then you don't care. At  
the last moment he pulls his mouth away and I come all over both of us.  
  
When I open my eyes, he's lying beside me all flushed and sweaty and  
looking pretty pleased with himself. I kiss him and taste myself in  
his mouth even though he pulled away. I grin. "I had a test just  
a couple weeks ago. Just in case you're worried."  
  
"I'm not." He smiles. "It's some time since I was last  
tested. Perhaps another would be in order."  
  
"Sure." Right now I'd agree to anything. I pull him over  
on top of me, and God he's heavy. His dick twitches, still hard against  
my belly. I'm not really sure what he wants me to do. I don't think  
I could suck his dick. I sure as Hell couldn't give him a blow job like  
he gave me.  
  
He starts to thrust against me and I grab his butt and encourage him  
along a bit. It feels good as his dick slides through the sweat and  
come on my skin, making everything slick and easy. He's quiet. All  
I can hear is the sound of his breathing and the occasional moan. He  
burrows his head against my shoulder and I slide my hands up his body  
until I'm holding him. I wrap my legs around his hips and arch my body  
against his thrusts. He makes a strangled sound and collapses against  
me, almost winding me, and I realize that it's over. I've never heard  
anyone come so quietly.  
  
The heat's just pouring out of him, so I pull the covers over his back.  
It's not that warm in here and he might get a chill. He mutters something  
and nuzzles my throat. It's nice to cuddle like this, but he's too heavy,  
so I slide out from under him, partway, at least and he rests his head  
on my shoulder. His leg's over my thigh, his arm's around my waist,  
and everything's right with the world.  
  



End file.
